


100 Push-Ups

by mresundance



Series: Hannibal Flash Fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imaginehanniballecter on Tumblr <a href="http://imaginehanniballecter.tumblr.com/post/90855593634/imagine-hannibal-lecter-doing-100-push-ups-and">posted</a>: Imagine Hannibal Lecter doing 100 push-ups and dripping sweat all over the floor.</p><p>It was hot so I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Push-Ups

Will leans in the doorway of Hannibal’s exercise room, watching. The early morning sun glints gold and silver off the sweat on Hannibal’s back and shoulders as he does push-ups, and Will is already half hard from the memory of last night. Of fucking Hannibal until he made those soft, insistent noises in the back of his throat. Of broad shoulders and the ripple of muscle beneath the skin as Hannibal came. In this early morning light, Will admires this again, and the firmness of Hannibal’s ass and calves. And his strong hands, braced against the floor as they had been braced against the bed last night.

Hannibal looks up at Will and his dark eyes seem to darken all the more. He smiles a little, and continues his push-ups. A drop of sweat rolls down his shoulders, over his collarbone, before dripping onto the floor.

Will decides that Hannibal’s had enough push-ups for now and goes to him, pushing him down into the floor for an encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from [Tumblr](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/90862609362/imaginehanniballecter-imagine-hannibal-lecter), because I wrote a second short fic and decided if I keep writing these flash fics I might as well start an AO3 archive for them. Easier to keep track of here than on Tumblr.


End file.
